


Caught Off Guard

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dazed and slightly confused, Face-Fucking, Fingering, I'm still very sad that is not a tag suggestion, M/M, Manhandling, On Camera, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, They essentially just made a sex tape, Top!Jonghyun, bottom!minhyun, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun acts up during HK Segno and Jonghyun doesn't appreciate his teasing so he decides to put him in his place.





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).

> Thanks to Inpiniteu for sharing the photo of Minhyun looking all pretty sitting back on his heels. This stemmed from that and hopefully it's good enough! I feel I could've ...gone a bit harder for it but I wasn't gonna go too far for this one lol Enjoy the fic  
**Please go back and (re)read the tags to make sure you're okay with the kinks listed, since I know some of you just skip them.**

Minhyun knew he was being a brat. Pissing off Jonghyun during their concert stage and even teasing him when he knelt down on the stage. He's not even shocked that Jonghyun stole a tie from the clothing rack to tie him up with. He's down on his knees again, resting back on his haunches as his hands are tied behind him. His clothes are gone aside from his boxer briefs and he's not exactly sure where Jonghyun is. He used a sleep mask he asked for to blindfold him. Humming to himself, he waits patiently and hears the door open, 'when did he leave the room???' He thinks and looks towards the noise.

"Jonghyun?"

"Course. I locked it when I left, wasn't going to risk someone else trying to play with my toys." Minhyun feels his cheeks burn a little from the slightly degrading comment.

"I didn't even hear you leave."

"Zoning out already hmm?" Minhyun hates to admit that yes. Something about being put in his place blanks his mind and makes him zone out. Jonghyun knows too. They’ve done this a few times before and Minhyun loves it every time he's dipped under and brought back up from his subspace. He trusts Jonghyun with his life, he'd never be able to go fully under with someone else. Not even if they were just nearby. He wouldn’t trust them. Listening to Jonghyun wander around the room, he hears a top pop open and is quite confused by it before he feels a foot against his back and he's gently pushed forward, Jonghyun waiting till he lowers himself to the floor, his chin touching something that's not carpet. Making a questionable noise towards Jonghyun.

"I didn't need you sneezing or freaking out cause your face is on the carpet. The towel is to catch your mess too." Minhyun nods and relaxes, wiggling his fingers just slightly but keeps his ass up as Jonghyun teases around his entrance already. He knows he likes to prepare first before he does anything else. He bites his lip when he feels the first digit slip in, Jonghyun working him open at a snail’s pace, brushing his fingers against his prostate and teasing him closer and closer to the edge before he stops all together and kisses along his spine.

"You look so beautiful when you're shaking and flushed down to your shoulders. Now sit up." Minhyun makes an odd noise as he tries to pull himself back up, but his body feels like jello and he can't. Jonghyun pulls him back and he feels himself lean back too far; his head tipped back on Jonghyuns shoulder.

"You seem a bit more sensitive today. Is it from the praise you got up on stage?" Minhyun's sharp inhale is enough proof for Jonghyun who smirks and runs his hands down his chest slowly.

"All those people calling your name, praising you for simply standing at some points. You do stand prettily sometimes." Jonghyun pulls him up to stand and Minhyun stumbles a bit, having to stand with his legs spread just slightly to keep his balance. Jonghyun tsks and runs his hand up from his inner knee to his groin, running his fingers up along his erection. Teasing the tip of his cock before nipping at his ear. Minhyun gasps and knows he twitched. Jonghyun moves around to the front of him and lifts the sleep mask; Minhyun squints for a moment from the sudden light and looks at Jonghyun.

"Color. You've been quiet." He blinks slowly and looks around a moment with just his eyes before he says Green. Jonghyun frowning a moment before repeating his question. Not appreciating that he took too long to answer.

"Green!" He nods and kisses his cheek before pulling the mask back down. Jonghyun understands he likes the blindfold, but he tends to drop under too quickly with it. His main sense taken from him. Minhyun opens his mouth when he feels Jonghyuns fingers graze along his lips. Being pushed gently back onto his knees and told to kneel and not rest back on his heels.

"Open." He opens wider and whines softly as Jonghyun slides his dick inside his mouth. Holding still as Minhyuns head swims from the weight on his tongue. Jonghyun holding him still as he fucks his mouth, Minhyun's jaw automatically going slack during it and Jonghyun praises him for it.

"So good, Minhyun. You remember what I taught you." Minhyun moans softly and Jonghyun groans. Continuing to chase his pleasure and cumming in his mouth before he pulls out. Minhyun following just slightly wanting more. Licking his lips to get what tried to spill out. Jonghyun groans and Minhyun hears a shutter click. Jonghyuns never taken a photo before and he isn't sure how he likes that. His body seems to, he felt himself twitch and near his climax but softly speaks up. His voice a little raw from the face fuck.

"Y-Yellow." Jonghyun pauses and squats in front of him.

"What was it?"

"C-camera." Jonghyun hums and moves the blindfold showing him the photo.

"I can delete it. You just looked too pretty. It’s in a private folder. What do you want me to do?" Minhyun wills his brain to focus on the photo for a moment and nods.

"K-Keep it. Just...caught me off guard..." Jonghyun apologizes and kisses his cheek telling him he'll warn him next time if he uses it again and asks for his color once more. He's given green and Jonghyun smiles, placing the blindfold again before pulling him onto the bed. Jonghyun knows he's going under more and wants him to enjoy being fucked at least a little bit before he fades entirely. Jonghyun helps him settle and Jonghyun fingers him again, the taller softly moaning as he does. Whimpering when Jonghyun takes him in his mouth. The other laying on the bed to give him a blowjob. Minhyun moaning but trying to be quiet about it. His body shaking as he gets closer, Jonghyun grazing his prostate once more before he pulls away; Minhyun jerking forward a little wanting to cum but not allowed. He groans and Jonghyun chuckles, promising his release soon as he wraps his lubed hand around his dick and strokes quickly. Minhyun crying out from the simulation. His entire body shaking as Jonghyun positions them. Lowering Minhyun just enough for him to know where hes at and groans himself when Minhyun sinks down all the way. Jonghyun loves when he gets like this. Chasing his pleasure and only his. Minhyun riding him quickly, his knees spread over Jonghyuns thighs, his hands still tied behind his back as he arches backwards to get the best angle, mouth open as he pants. Jonghyun helping by thrusting up to meet his down angles. He watches for his slip so he can take over entirely and warns him once about the camera shutter, snapping a photo of how he looks and Jonghyun swears softly as that causes his slip. Sitting up to catch him from pitching to the side, he continues to fuck him quickly. Having to cover his mouth when his slip happens because he gets noisier but only because he loses his senses. He doesn’t care if anyone hears him, he just wants his pleasure. Jonghyun groaning when he subconsciously clenches around him, Jonghyun reaching between them to stroke him and get him off. Minhyun crying out loudly as he cums. Jonghyun kissing him to cut the sound and finds himself cumming shortly after. Minhyun fully slumped against him and he unties his hands gently before removing the blindfold. Minhyun panting and shaking from his orgasm as Jonghyun pulls out slowly, resting him on the bed before cleaning him up and kissing all over his face. Normally he'd relax him in a bath, someplace clean and good for him but he can’t here so kisses and being cleaned up will have to do. It takes longer than normal, and it worries him.

"Minhyun. Sweetie, comeback to me please." Minhyun looks at him blankly still and Jonghyun frowns. Kissing his cheeks and mouth and jaw. He's running out of things to do before he finishes cleaning up and just holds him. Minhyun mouthing at his shoulder leaving a mark and Jonghyun laughs a bit at that. Rubbing his back and humming softly. Minhyun frowning after a moment.

"What...?" Jonghyun looks at him and then hugs him tightly. Praising him for doing so well and being such a good sub. Minhyun whines and buries his face against Jonghyuns chest. Telling him to keep humming and Jonghyun laughs a bit before he does. Minhyun relaxing and coming to fully.

"Color?"

"Green. Definitely green. I’m good. I love you." Jonghyun nods and says it back before telling him he has a couple photos.

"What?"

"You just looked so good today. I had to." Jonghyun shows him the photos and watches Minhyuns face turn bright red. Minhyun takes the phone and looks at himself, he hadn’t seen himself like that before and wasn’t sure what to make of the heat pooling in his gut from it. Glancing at Jonghyun, he bit his lip as he looked back at the camera.

“Could…you get me under faster…and record it?” Jonghyun blinks in surprise but nods.

“Are you sure you want it now? We can rest a little, plan what you want.” Minhyun gives a little nod and mumbles that he wants it rougher. Jonghyun snorts but agrees, Minhyun rarely wanting it rougher unless he’s really in the mood. Jonghyun asking him if he wants to be blindfolded again and he shakes his head. He wants to see the camera this time and know he’s being filmed. Jonghyun makes a mental note of that and decides to kick it up a notch. Sitting up, he brings Minhyun with him and slips his fingers into his hair to grip it tightly, kissing him before moving to his throat and kissing a few times.

“Do you need to be punished, Minnie?” Minhyun swallows harshly and gives a small nod, licking his lips afterwards and Jonghyun smiles; Letting go of his hair to set up his phone camera to see everything before moving back and sitting at the edge of the bed. Pulling Minhyun over to lay him over his lap.

“Do you want your face exposed or your ass?” Minhyun looks at him and gives a shrug.

“You’re in charge.” Jonghyun smirks and pulls him so his ass is facing the camera and he can feel Minhyun’s body heat up from his embarrassment. Jonghyun running his hand gently over his ass before he spanks him. Minhyun gasping and biting his lip to keep from crying out too much. Jonghyun continues to strike his ass, rubbing his hand in a slow circle after each strike to relax him before reaching back and grabbing the lube. Drizzling very little of it onto his entrance to make sure he’s still stretched from minutes ago before he slips his fingers in once more. Tsking softly as some remaining cum tries to come out of Minhyun.

“You’re leaking all over, Minnie. That’s not okay. Oh how I wish I had a plug for you.” Minhyun’s body shudders from the thought and Jonghyun leans forward to kiss his shoulder, promising he’ll use a plug on him when they get home. Spanking him once more, he slips his fingers inside him, first two and scissors him a bit before he slips in a third. Minhyun gripping Jonghyun’s leg as he hangs his head down trying not to moan knowing he’ll just keep getting louder if he lets even one little sound out. Jonghyun stretches him to four fingers and continues to tease his prostate, Minhyun whimpering the whole time as they both know his dick is leaking precum. Jonghyun begins to massage his lower back and Minhyun gives him an odd look.

“Color.”

“Green…” Jonghyun nods and slips his thumb in beside the other fingers, listening to Minhyun keen and tense up. Jonghyun shushing him and rubbing his back again, he adds some more lube and moves his hand slowly. Minhyun shakily trying to push back and Jonghyun chuckles softly.

“I know you wanted rough, but I have no more fingers…” Minhyun grumbles and pushes back more and Jonghyun stares at him in surprise.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Minhyun looks back at him and Jonghyun feels his own dick twitch at the look on his boyfriends face. He shakes his head, kisses his shoulder and telling him he’s not doing that tonight. ‘Maybe when we have no schedule tomorrow.’ Minhyun whines but accepts Jonghyun simply fucking him with his fingers. Minhyun telling him he’s close before he removes his fingers and holds his cheeks open; tsking the camera as Minhyun glances back, his face burning before he reaches up to cover his face. Jonghyun spanks him again and Minhyun cries out from the sudden strike and cums on Jonghyun’s leg and the towel that was thankfully still on the floor. Jonghyun tsking him before pulling him to sit up and sitting him on his lap, moving them so Minhyun’s facing the camera and spreads his legs so Minhyun’s sitting with his legs open too and reaches around to stroke him quickly. Minhyun twitching and gasping at the sensitivity. Jonghyun whispering in his ear as he slows his stroking.

“Imagine if people could see you like this,” Jonghyun nips at his ears once before continuing. “They’d praise you for being so good. For taking me so well.” He kisses at his neck before reaching between them and moving them around slightly to slip back inside Minhyun. The other having tensed from the over stimulation a little too much even after being fully fingered. The stretch still causes him to moan out and tip his head back against Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun bringing his hand up to graze his throat, laying his palm across the spans of his throat. Minhyun drawing in a shaky breath then, tensing slightly as Jonghyun presses against his throat.

“You have so much trust in me, you’re not even scared. I think,” he looks over Minhyun’s shoulder and laughs. “Yep, as I figured. Now tell me, Minnie, are you getting harder because of my cock buried inside you or because of my hand against your throat? Or maybe a mix of both?” Jonghyun thrusts up once and enjoys the way Minhyun’s adam’s apple bobs under his hand. Minhyun’s entire body seeming to be relaxing as Jonghyun continues to thrust up into him. He tsks and sucks a hickey behind his ear, keeping his hand against his throat tightly but not too tight as he continues to thrust. His hand occasionally stroking his dick and rubbing over his sensitive head. Minhyun slumping against him as he cries out. Cumming again as he fades out. His body limp from going under and Jonghyun lets go of his throat to hold up his thighs, managing to get a bit deeper inside him and to get his fucking entirely on camera as he fucks up into his harshly. Minhyun moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently as he begins to pitch to the side. Jonghyuns motions and his limpness making him move more to the side. Jonghyun groans and pulls out of him before switching positions and laying Minhyun across the bed. Making sure the camera can see them both and holding Minhyun’s hips as he fucks into him again. Bracing his foot on the bed as he speeds up a bit, chasing his release before thrusting in once more, cumming inside him as Minhyun’s loudest moan echoes off the walls before Jonghyun can cover his mouth. Panting as he stares at his boyfriend jerking slightly on the bed. His own mind a bit fogged over from doing that much before he gently pulls out and grabs the towel from earlier to help clean himself and Minhyun up again. Kissing along Minhyun’s spine as he does. Mumbling sweet nothings to him so he’ll come back to. Rubbing his back gently as he waits for him to come to, laying beside him and softly speaking.

“You did so well today. I’m so proud of you but you need to come back now.” Minhyun mumbling as Jonghyun pulls him close. Kissing all over his face smiling as he laughs softly, yawning widely and Jonghyun asks his color. He mumbles out a green and sighs heavily wanting to sleep.

“You can’t sleep till I know you’re fully out of it. C’mon sit up and put on your underwear at least. Then you can sleep while I clean up okay?” Minhyun nods slightly and sits up, grumbling as he feels stickiness on his stomach. Jonghyun laughs and cleans him up kissing him afterwards.

“Sorry. I couldn’t get you to roll over.” Minhyun makes a face like he’s unsurprised and stands on shaky legs to pull on his boxer briefs before climbing back into the bed and pulling the blankets over himself. Jonghyun shaking his head at him before he pulls on his own clothes and finishes cleaning up the area and remembering the camera and goes over to turn it off. Blushing at the thumbnail and placing it in the private file before setting his phone on the nightstand and climbing in beside Minhyun. Snuggling against him as Minhyun smiles softly and kisses his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Jonghyun laughs and says he’s welcome. ‘Whenever you want it, just ask me.’ Minhyun nods and after the rounds they’re both exhausted. Falling asleep quickly tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
